Style Fluff Black Cat, Blue Eyes
by Romana020
Summary: Kyle gets a new cat, and names it after his best friend, but how does Stan feel about that?


Just a little one shot.

Warning: Fluff ensues.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A name...Midnight? Nah, too over used.." Kyle muttered to himself. He was sitting on the bed with a black kitten, wondering what to name it.

The fiery haired boy had found the little thing outside, rooting through the garbage in hopes to find some food. It was scared when it saw Kyle, but then Kyle brought out some water and bread, putting it down and luring the kitten over.

It's blue eyes warily looked at Kyle, then back to the food. He approached the bread and started nibbling on it, and then lapped out of the water bowl. Kyle slowly extended his hand out to the small scrap of fur, petting it on the head. It started purring and cuddling into his hand. A huge grin had spread across Kyle's face, the kitten was too adorable to let starve in the cold, so he took it up to his room, keeping it a secret from his mom. Luckily, the cat was quiet and didn't meow much.

Kyle watched it play with a piece of string on his green hoodie, amused by the cuteness.

"Hmm...Blackie? Nah, Cartman uses that name on Token a lot..maybe...Asher? Ashes? Dusk? Ebony? Halloween? Night? Spooky? Smoke? Shadow...?" He named a bunch of random names, looking at the small fur ball. Nothing seemed to fit him. He had unique blue eyes, they kinda reminded him of someone, Craig maybe? 'Ew, I'd never use that name on something so cute..' Kyle thought. Finally, an idea came to him.

"Stan!" Kyle smiled, the cat reminded him of his super best friend. The kitten looked up questioningly, then climbed onto Kyle's lap, purring and rubbing up against his arm.

"You like that name, huh?" Kyle mused. He picked up the cat and fell back onto the pillows, holding the cat gently but securely against his chest. After a few seconds of listening to the soft rumble coming from the kitten's chest, Kyle put his hands under the cat's front arms and lifted him up to look at him. The little kitten looked down, tilting it's head to the side slightly.

"Jesus...so cute..." Kyle said, feeling like a fag. But it was true, the kitten was beyond adorable. Kyle brought the kitten down near his face, nuzzling it's small head with his cheek. The kitten gingerly did the same back, giving him a small lick on the cheek. Kyle laughed a bit, it tickled. He was so preoccupied with the little hairball that he didn't hear the door open. Kyle's eyes remained closed, nuzzling the kitten.

"Um...Kyle?" Stan coughed. Kyle jolted upwards, while carefully placing the kitten on the ground. It scampered under the bed, scared.

"Oh, it's you...dude, I thought my mom came in!" Kyle sighed. Stan chuckled a little, taking a seat next to Kyle.

"So what was that? A stuffed animal?"

"No," Kyle replied.

"Then what?" the raven haired teen asked. Kyle whistled, and a small ball of fur jumped out from under the bed, then proceeded to claw it's way up Kyle's covers and onto Kyle's lap.

"A cat?"

Kyle nodded. "Stan, meet Stan."

"What? My name's Stan, and I believe I already met myself, Kyle." He huffed, not appreciating the joke. Kyle broke into laughter.

"Dude, you're so thick headed. The cat's name is Stan too." the redhead announced, bringing the kitten up to his chest and hugging it.

"Why?" He asked, confused. Kyle held the kitten up to his friend's face. It's unique blue eyes blinked at him.

"Black fur, blue eyes? Remind you of someone?" Kyle asked sarcastically.

"Craig?" Stan joked.

"Totally, 'cause that's such an _awesome_ name." Kyle rolled his eyes, pulling the cat away from his face.

"Why would you name him Stan though? I get he reminds you of me, but isn't it weird to name your pet after your super best friend?"

"Aww, you're jealous I'm replacing you." Kyle smirked.

"Yeah, maybe I am!" Stan tried to look angry and upset, but wound up smiling. Kyle placed the kitten down on the ground again, then layed back on the bed, hands behind his head.

"Sure you are" Kyle shrugged, but also smiled back. His eyes closed, and he let out a breath of air.

"You don't believe me?"

"Not one bit." Kyle replied. He felt the bed shift as Stan moved his position. He was now posed over Kyle, one leg on one side of his hips and the other on the other side. The flame haired boy's eyes flew open in shock, and Stan leaned his head in, face inches away from Kyle's.

"How about now?" Stan asked, watching his friend's face turn red.

Kyle cleared his throat, "Bull shit, Stan."

"Really now?" Stan leaned his head in, placing a soft kiss on Kyle's lips. "That cat could never replace me, eh? Unless you're into bestiality now."

"D-dude!" his eyes grew wide, why had Stan kissed him? He ignored the bestiality statement, the kiss was the only thing on his mind now.

"What?" Stan asked, wrapping his arms around Kyle and looking into the emerald colored eyes.

"What was all that about?"

"For someone who spends most of his time studying, you aren't very smart." Stan sighed, bringing their lips together again, but longer this time. Kyle gave into the kiss and threaded his fingers through the soft black hair. After a while they both pulled away.

"Stan?"

"Hm?"

"I...love you." Kyle blushed.

"What took you so damn long?" Stan laughed, Kyle laughed with him.

"I guess I didn't want to ruin our friendship..."

"Well, I love you too. And you better not let that fur ball replace me," Stan winked. Kyle shook is head, pulling Stan's head down for another kiss. How a cat managed to make Kyle realize he loved his best friend, he'll never know.


End file.
